Because of Book Club and Bellamy Blake
by coraxmalia
Summary: Clarke is sleep deprived and emotionally exhausted because of a certain tanned senior named Bellamy Blake. When they find themselves being stuck together and alone in detention, stuff happens


Note: In which Clarke is sleep deprived and emotionally exhausted, but she can't stop thinking about Bellamy Blake.

"I can't believe you won this one. I had it in the bag." Clarke looking to Bellamy. He looked taller today. She had always loved tall guys.

"Well, what can I say? I better at Book Trivia than you think I am." The blond looked to the floor, hiding her suddenly flushed face. Why was she bushing? She didn't know it, but Bellamy was staring at her unashamedly, the way every girl wants to be looked at, but when she looked up Bellamy turned away.

"I do have a question, though. Why did you decide to join the school book club? You hate anything to do with school," Clarke questioned the tanned senior.

"Would you believe me if I said because I wanted too?"

"Not in a million years." Clarke crossed her arms, waiting for the real answer.

"How about Octavia forced me?"

"A little more believable, but you screwed yourself when you started with 'would you believe me.' Don't you know anything?"

"Fine, you wanna know the truth?"

"That's what I have been asking for this entire time." She smiled flirtatiously.

"Well, rumor has it, there's this blond chick in book club." Clarke felt herself breath in sharply as this tan figure spoke of her in a husky, attractive voice. He stepped toward her and began circling like a wolf, his gaze devouring her. "I've been told that she is immensely smart, like crazy GPA, and she is also beautiful. Like, the world is better place just because she walks on it." Bellamy stopped in front of the woman before her and gazed into her otherworldly eyes. "And I wanted to know her."

She feels this innate attraction, like he had tried a string around her heart and was tugging on it to bring it closer to his. His eyes are the only things she sees and she feels them looking into her soul and not questioning anything. It felt like Bellamy was the piece missing from her heart that opened up when her father died. Bellamy filled the hole and the nerves in her body caused her hands to shake with anxiety and excitement. It was an instant high. She was paralyzed by the feeling she had for Bellamy. Her only hope was that he would move for her.

_RIIIIIIIIIING._

Around her were her classmates, and she saw Ms. Burns glaring at her.

"Clarke Griffin, detention." He dropped her head on her arm, disappointed in detention, but more disappointed in her new dream world. What had Bellamy done to her? She hadn't been able to sleep 3 hours consecutively at night for the past week making her extremely sleep deprived and emotional. And detention to top it all off.

_"Hey, mom. I'll be home a little later today. Detention."_ Clarke sent to her mother via text. She couldn't take the the questions that would follow after she had announced her punishment for falling asleep in class. Walking into a classroom she had never entered before, she met the gaze of her troubles. Bellamy Blake was in detention, too. He smirked, but turned away, just like in her dream.

"Miss Griffins, you may take a seat next to Mr. Blake" said Ms. Burns, the demon spawn who had placed her in this God forsaken place with this God forsaken, hot, passionate... no. This God forsaken Bellamy. Clarke walked quickly toward the neighboring desk with her head down, refusing to look at the senior who was obviously staring. "You two will be organizing the library today, so I will accompany you there, but I will return to my room to finish some paper work. I will be checking your progress and once you are finished you may leave. Come on." Clarke stood rapidly, hitting her knee on the desk while doing so, and winced.

"You okay, Princess?" she heard Bellamy asked, concerned.

"Fine," Clarke responded, not meeting his eyes. She followed Ms. Burns out the door and went as quickly as she could to the library, Bellamy following. Once they made it there, Ms. Burns closed and locked the main doors to the library to ensure their staying put. Clarke looked around the library to see if there was another way out, seeing a fire escape door reading, "Alarm Will Sound" at the top of the door. At least there was an emergency exit.

"You can't deny this." She heard from behind her. Turning, Clarke saw Bellamy investigating the book cart and starting to search for the correct spots to put the various novels. Doing her best to bite her tongue, she walked to the opposite side of Bellamy, grabbing a random book and reading the side to find it's rightful spot. She always found organizing calming, but being here with Bellamy was anything but.

"Clarke. Talk to me. We have to talk about what _this_ is, whatever _this_ is."

"_This_ is nothing. There is nothing." She walked to the opposite side of the library, taking a few books with her. The footsteps of the boy were following her. The blond walked into an aisle and tried to find the right place for the carefully written love story, _Great Expectations_ by Charles Dickens. From behind her, Bellamy grabbed the book.

"You know, one of my favorite quotes is in this book." He shuffled through the pages to the novel. "'I loved her against reason, against promise, against peace, against hope, against happiness and against all discouragement that could be.' Isn't that beautiful, Princess?'

"Shut up, Bellamy." She finally had found the right words, and she sure as hell wasn't gonna miss her opportunity to tell this guy off. "Shut up with your romantic words and your passionate debates and your gorgeous eyes. YES, there is something here, but I don't know what. If you would just shut up and let me think because even when you aren't talking or I can't see you, I am still imagining you! You know why I'm even in detention, Bell? Because I fell asleep and dreamed about you. I don't know why, but if you would just goddamn kiss me I feel like everything would go away and I could focus. Everything will be okay, again."

"Clarke, are you comprehending what you just said? You just asked me to kiss you."

"Well, of course I did. I can't deny the obvious attract that everyone but us sees anymore."

"Princess, I always felt the attraction between us. I was waiting for you."

"So, It's MY fault now? Bellamy Blake, I just want to rip your throat out and make out with you at the same time. WHY DO I FEEL THIS WAY? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?" Clarke was screaming now, and Bellamy didn't know why.

"No, it's not your fault. If you don't want to feel this way about me, you don't have to. We can pretend that the feelings I have for you are nonexistent."

"That's not what I want. I haven't been able to sleep. You're invading my entire world."

"Then, sleep, now."

"Not until I know."

"Know what?"

"What it is like to feel you around me." She felt tears rush up to her eyes, forcing them back, knowing that if one spilled over the edge, they all would. She felt the entire world come crashing down to meet her. Maybe she was hallucinating from her lack of sleep. Or delusional. The tears began falling in puddles, and Clarke felt Bellamy strong arms encompass her entire being. He was warm and full of incomplete love. He kissed her on the forehead as she cried. She slumped to the floor, still in Bellamy's arms. Before she knew it, she had drifted off into a whole sleep.

Ms. Burns never came to check on them, but only came at the end of the 2 hour detention session. When she entered the library, she found Clarke asleep and resting restfully with Bellamy, who had also drifted. Burns shook Bellamy awake with glaring eyes, and when he saw them, he knew that they both had another detention in their future.

"Please, let me wake her." Bellamy whisper-talked to Burns.

"Fine, but be out of the school in 5 minutes, or else you're getting locked in." The boy nodded and watched as the teacher walked out of the library.

Tenderly, Bellamy nudged Clarke. When Clarke saw Bellamy, she smiled and sat up, her eyes still puffy.

"Hey, princess."

"Hey, Bell."

"Time to go." He helped Clarke get up and enveloped her in an all-consuming hug, kissing her forehead one more time. Clarke felt restored. She was okay. "I'll see you in book club," Bellamy said as he squeezed her body one more time and walked out of the library.

She looked down to see _Great Expectations_ on the floor. Clarke picked it up thinking, _I've found my next book._


End file.
